Fishy Fate
by Zip0
Summary: A young Naruto meets a pre-Akatsuki Kisame and joins him on his travels, mentor / family fic - drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: dont own Naruto, there don't sue me.

Author Note:

This is a Drabbles fic inspired by 'the nukenin chronicles' and its origin 'From the Ashes' and 'Rises the flame' by peppymint which I urge you all to read.

As I don't have the time to spare to continue on Loyalty seal right now I will be be continuing this here when I have time and with no set update schedule, .  
Warning this fic will be highly AU, if you want everything to be as canon go read the manga. Will show different scenarios from Naruto and Kisame's life on the road.

A what if fic:

A young Naruto encounters Kisame before he joins Akatsuki and becomes his traveling companion.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Journey Begins

-

excerption from Kirigakure's bingo book

Subject: Hoshigaki Kisame, aka 'Monster of the Hidden mist'

Location : Unknown

Skills: Master swordsman, wielder of the Samehada a sentient sword, ability to taste and track chakra, a highly skilled Suiton user said to be on par with the Nidame hokage

Status: Former member of the Seven ninja swordsmen of the Mist

Rank: S-class

Attempting to capture or eliminate Hoshigaki Kisame without at least two Kiri elite ANBU teams is not advised, **Do not engage solo unless extremely confident in your own combat ability.**

-

It was night time in the Land of Fire and in a small clearing a man known as the monster of the mist was sitting by the fire and is currently very, very hungry

Licking his lips Kisame watched the rabbit he had captured earlier being slowly roasted over his campfire, saliva dripping as the intoxicating smell hit him again. "who's a good little bunny!" cooed Kisame while mentally counting down until the rabbit was finished. "you are! Oh yes you are, you will make me a very happy man won't you little bunny-chan"

Ears perking up as he heard a faint rustling in the forest surrounding him, stretching his senses to identify the culprit of the offending sound, if anyone dared to interrupt his meal they would find themselves on the receiving end of a very large sword and no amount of begging would make him show them mercy. Lazily he let his eyes roam the forest edge while shifting his right arm to his bandaged sword lying beside him, pretending to polish his sword he opened his backpack and took out a rag and some oil and started to remove the bandages on samehada.

Another faint sound, something was coming closer.

Tensing his muscles he finally got a read on what was coming `Small chakra signature, probably a fresh genin´ tasting the chakra in the air he frowned `it..tastes tainted? I've never tasted chakra like this, is he poisoned? Hmm, no poison I've ever seen or heard about taints your chakra like this.´ cocking his head slightly he heard a branch being stepped on and suddenly a small blond boy stumbled out from the bushes.

Looking at the boy Kisame chuckled at the kid's disheveled appearance, a small rift in his blue t-shirt with a orange swirl on and dirt all over his orange shorts, a couple of leaf's and twigs was hanging in the kids hair as mud and dust was clinging to his face.

Hearing the sound of someone laughing Naruto looked up and glared at this strange man who was laughing at him, then when the fire illuminated the man and he finally saw who was laughing his eyes widened. Kisame gave a small sigh and waited for the moment the child would scream something about monsters and running away, to say that he was surprised when the blond opened his mouth was a understatement.

"Woah...you're tall" Naruto whispered with a awed tone as he looked at the man who was towering above him.

Time seemed to slow down as Kisame looked disbelievingly at the small brat.

"Tall? Thats what you notice first?" he said suddenly very unsure about himself, he had never met anyone who didn't notice his sharklike features, especially kids.

Squinting his eyes Naruto started to rub his chin while taking a thinking pose, suddenly he looked like he had gotten a epiphany.

"Oh! And you got a cool looking swordish thingy!" he exclaimed pointing dramatically at Samehada

Facefaulting Kisame, pushed himself up from the ground "What the hell kid?!?! Can't you see I'm blue?! And these?" he almost yelled as he pointed at his 'gill like marks' and razor sharp teeth.

Amazed Naruto's eyes widened "THATS SO FREAKING AWESOME" he yelled as he looked upon Kisame with even more awe.

'what the hell is wrong with this kid´ Kisame thought while examining the loud brat in front of him, blond hair, eerie blue eyes and whisker marks `wait, whisker marks?´ looking closer he could taste the taint in the kid's chakra better and felt it coming out in small short bursts from his stomach area.

`whats wrong with this kids chakra?´ "oi brat, what are you doing out here? Its miles to the closest village"

The brat rubbed the back off his neck while giving a sheepish grin "uhm, I'm traveling! I'm going to see the world and eat all kinds of good food!" Raising a eyebrow Kisame looked at him and gave him a disbelieving look. "You are telling me your out here on your own without any parents or guardians...How old are you chibi?"

Looking mortally offended "Im not a chibi!" Naruto snapped back "and I'm six" he said proudly holding up seven fingers "and I don't have any parents or guardians, _no one wanted me anyway_" the last part was said so softly that Kisame had to strain his ears to hear it.

These words gave Kisame flash backs from his own youth, as his father hid him away in the clan's basement, to keep the 'embarrassment' away from the 'normal' people and keep him in the dark where 'freaks' like him where supposed to stay.

Suddenly growling from both of their stomach's stopped all thoughts as they both smelled the delicious aroma from the rabbit and their mouths watered. "uhm, blue-man think you could share some with me?" Naruto said with wide opened eyes and a well practiced pout, looking completely adorable. 'Poor child, no parents, walking around in the wild and so cute--- NO BAD KISAME, you are a S-class nuke-nin, this is YOUR dinner, not some little brat, no matter how adorable and´ is internal rant was cut short as Naruto's lips quivered and water started to gather in his eyes. "Thats okay, blue-man I'll just go I guess, as you said it was miles to the next village and a child like me would probably die on the way but don't worry, I'll be fine."

Kisame's dark little heart was breaking while looking at this sweet child. `god damnit, when did I get so weak?!´  
sighing he gave a mournful look at his rabbit and broke it in half and gave some to Naruto who brightened instantly and started to dig inn.

"And my name isn't Blue-man you little chibi, its Hoshigaki Kisame"

Looking up from his meal Naruto gave a beaming smile "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, lets be friends!" he said while Kisame gave a small grin, what could he say, the chibi's smiles was infectious.

"Well, I'll let you hitch a ride with me until we get to the next village, then you can go bother someone else." Kisame said as he got up and walked over to his sleeping bag. "we'll go early tomorrow morning so get some sleep chibi." he said while lying down and closing his eyes, he heard some shuffling of feet and a few minutes later he heard the shallow breathing of sleep from his temporarily travel companion.

Hearing the child shivering as a gust of cold wind rushed through the clearing he sighed as he rose from his sleeping bag and walked over to the sleeping child.

Looking down on the sleeping Naruto he couldn't understand how no one wanted him, he looked completely normal except the whisker marks which wasn't so bad comparing to some of the people he had meet during his travels, something inside off him had connected to this child, he couldn't understand how or for what reason, so he gave another soft sigh as he draped his sleeping bag over the sleeping form of Naruto and walked back to his spot and laid back down. `How could I connect to some annoying chibi with just sharing a meal and talking with him, its not normal! Maybe its the taint in his chakra, freaks stick together don't they?´ he thought with a chuckle as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Should I continue with this or does it suck so bad that you want to stab me with a fork and gouge my eyeballs out?

review pretty please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2 – How they met, Naruto's tale part 1

_Why did everyone give him those looks? Why did they glare at him? Why did they ignore his existence. It hurt so much, to not be acknowledged. To be forgotten by everyone, to live in loneliness, but today all of that would change!_

_With a beaming smile Naruto walked down one of the roads in Konoha, today he was going to get a friend! He just knew it, something had changed today, his luck had turned, karma was going to pay up his dues! Now he just needed to find this new friend. _

_  
Rejection. It hit him hard every time, it was one more stab at his heart, this was the sixth playground he had been at and everyone had been ushered away from him, no one talked to him and when he finally got to talk to someone they had told him quite clearly that_

_'people like you don't deserve friends, don't you get it? No one in Konoha would want to be your friend!' _

_Dejected he dragged his feet towards his favorite ramen stand, while passing a random bar his ears perked up as he heard two merchants having a loud conversation. _

"_Oi, Toshiro how was your trip to Otafuku Gai? I bet those girls over there where real friendly, even towards a ugly moron like you" the biggest of the two said while chugging down some more sake. _

"_shut it, ya big oaf, but yes they where __really__ friendly__, I bet those girls would be 'friends' with anyone" the shorter merchant said, empathizing on friendly. "you just need..."_

_Naruto had heard everything he needed to hear! A friend, he could get a friend there! So what if he couldn't get a friend in Konoha? If they didn't want him then he didn't want them! _

_Sprinting back to his apartment, stuffing everything he believed was useful into an old backpack, satisfied with his super mega awesome travel pack™ he ran back outside before coming to a sudden stop. `wait, where IS Otafuku Gai?´ not really the most patient and planning child Naruto shrugged and walked towards the south gate, day dreaming about his future adventures, such as stopping bandits and saving princesses. As he was so caught up in his day dreaming he didn't even notice that he walked past the line of travelers who was getting their papers stamped from the Chuunin guards who was too busy checking the papers to even notice a short blond kid who walked past them and through the gate._

_Had their Jounin commander been paying attention he would have noticed this and stopped young Naruto's adventure right there...but he didn't since the elite nin with a pineapple hair cut was watching the clouds from the Chuunin booth's roof and muttering about troublesome kids and wifes._

_And so the adventures of Naruto had started!_

_

* * *

_

part one of naruto's exodus from Konoha

Otafuku Gai: Located approximately 12 kilometers from Konoha is Otafuku City, home of the Fun Fun Street kanrakugai (pleasure quarter). It is marked by many hotels and entertainment venues.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

Chapter 2 – How they met, Naruto's tale part 2

* * *

_Two days had gone by since Naruto started his journey, the first day wasn't so bad, the sun was shining the birds where making their annoying sounds and he still had some food left and he made good progress on his journey. _

_  
The second day however sucked big time. _

_  
First he was woken by the start of a rainstorm and not even under the largest of tree's was he safe from the merciless wind and rain. He lost his backpack when he stumbled on a fallen tree while crossing a river, it was probably halfway to the sea by now and with it he lost his food supply, his feet hurt from walking, he was dirty after falling in the mud, and when finally becoming dry after the storm had passed, he found out that he was lost, well not 'lost' as he never had a clue on where he was heading, but while he hadn't known 'where' he was going he had been walking in one direction and that had given him a sense of being on the right track._

_But now he was completely and utterly lost, he didn't know which way was back to Konoha or even where the road was, Naruto was cursing his adventurous side that had made him leave the main road to explore the wast forest. Feeling the chill that came with the loss of the sun Naruto was starting to get scared, even if he was brave (or so he thought himself) he didn't really like the dark, not after over hearing the ghost stories that the older boys told each other, when suddenly he smelled something! Oh how delicious, it smelled like some kind of meat being roasted, his stomach gave a enormous growl and he knew he had to check this out. _

_Running towards the smell he started to imagine what kind of person the cook was, maybe it was some kind of fairy that gave out food to starving travelers and saved their lives! But then Naruto remembered some of the ghost stories that he had heard, maybe it was a wicked witch luring children to roast them alive or demons sacrificing virgins by burning them! Naruto didn't know what a virgin was but he prayed to all the powers that he wasn't one, he really didn't want to become a sacrifice for some demon cult. _

_By starting such morbid thoughts his brain told his legs that he should slow down and sneak up on the food source so that he wouldn't become a sacrifice, but at the same time his stomach which was pretty much the one in control of the young boy's body told him to hurry the fuck up, he was starving and it smelled delicious. Being the second lowest on the food chain just above the feet, the legs didn't know what to do and so when his foot got caught up in a branch he stumbled through some bushes into a clearing where a large shadow hovered above him, he could hear someone starting to chuckle. Forgetting all about demons and witches Naruto lifted his head to glare at the one who dared laugh at him. Finally seeing the person who was laughing as the fire flared up his eyes widened and he said the first thing that came to his mind. _

"_Woah...you're tall"_

_

* * *

_

dumdidum

review please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

Chakra?

* * *

After being woken by a far to chipper and energetic Naruto, he was assaulted (also known as a hug) by this small blond haired menace.

"W-What the hell brat!?!" Kisame stuttered while trying to pry himself out of this kids surprisingly strong grip.

Giving him another beaming smile Naruto said in a low voice "you gave me your sleeping bag, thank you"

blushing slightly Kisame rubbed the back of his neck "Well, you kept me awake with that damn shivering of yours, so it was for my own benefit, don't expect anything else from me kid."

After finally getting out of Naruto's iron-grip Kisame prepared a quick breakfast which was eaten in silence with Naruto doing quick glances over to Kisame during the entire meal, which was starting to annoy him.

"Right brat, we're leaving, there should be a village around 3 hours from here on foot." Kisame could easily have carried both his equipment and Naruto and done the entire run in closer to one hour but he was after all a missing nin and had all the time in the world, it would also show any Konoha ninja or other patrols that came by that he wasn't out here to cause to much trouble and since he was a high classed missing nin they would most likely put down a note on his position and directions and report back to the hokage for orders, who would then decide if the risk of getting into a fight with him was worth the possible secrets they could get out from his body, and by then he would have dropped the kid off in the village and be on his way again.

"Right!" yelled a very hyper active blond and started to walk before freezing in mid step. "uhm, which way is it?" he said sheepishly

letting out a small sigh Kisame simply motioned Naruto to follow him and started a leisurely walk towards the main road.

-

The silence had lasted for exactly 18 minutes 43 seconds before Naruto finally managed to get his courage up.

"Are you a ninja?"

"Yes"

"Woaaaaah, can you teach me???????" Naruto said excitingly while using his puppy eyes of doom towards Kisame who gave him a quick look. 'well I am bored and its not like he'll stick around for long, and his chakra storages is pretty big, so he should have some experience' making his decision he gave a small nod to himself.

"Right brat, so how far into your training are you?" Kisame said wanting to know where to start

"Uhm, I-I... I know of chakra! Its like a thingy that gives you those thingies to do that thing with your hand and stuff." He said while looking proud, ha! Who would have known that overhearing those academy students would pay off.

Kisame on the other hand was confused "Kid, have you ever done any chakra training? Do you know any jutsu? Whats your fighting style? Have you even started your ninja training?"

Naruto's proud look disappeared "No, I've never had any training, I-i just overheard these ninja's talking and it sounded so cool, to be so strong that no one would look down on you and respect you!" he said timidly

"Right...." Kisame gave another small sigh, something about this kid reminded him about himself. "well..okay so, you know that Chakra is a energy? Its inside your body, every living thing got it and its what keeps your body running, without it you will die, use to much of it and you will in a worst case scenario die." he said gravely "You happen to have quite a lot of chakra compared to normal people and so I thought you had some ninja training" he raised his hand to stop Naruto from coming with a yell about how awesome he was.

"Lets see, Chakra is composed off two different type of energy. Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy, by mixing these two you get the energy called chakra that gives you the ability to use jutsus, following me so far?" he questioned Naruto, who gave a quick nod.

"Yeh! You got two different thingies that makes chakra! But uhm, whats the difference in the spirit energy thingy and phsycial?" he said while giving Kisame a questioning look.

"I'm coming to that, Physical energy is pretty easy to gain as its just a matter off training your body, running, push ups doing stuff like that, spiritual energy is a different matter, I can't really remember the details but by training your brain by studying and doing some exercises it will grow together with your physical energy" Naruto suddenly looked horrified

"YOU NEED TO READ?!?! But thats so boring!"

Kisame understood him completely, he had been the same when he was a genin, but it had in the end caused major problems with his chakra control as his spiritual energy was trying to convert his excess physical energy to spiritual energy and made it harder to mold it properly. So he understood that he had to do something fast to convince Naruto that studying was the smart thing to do.

"Well, you know you can skip studying and training it, and just doing physical training" he said nonchalant, almost laughing at Naruto's relived expression. "But that would mean you would eventually become a giant brute with brain damage." Naruto's eyes almost popped out of its sockets

"w-what?!"

"oh yes, I knew this one guy who suddenly couldn't even spell his own name" Kisame said while nodding sagely

Suddenly Naruto had a flashback to a event he saw a couple of month's earlier

* * *

The innocent and uncorrupted youth Naruto was happily walking past a training ground licking his ice cream when he suddenly heard the sound of tree's breaking, getting curious he sneaked closer to watch, what he saw was more than he had bargained for.

A man with a weird hair cut and giant eyebrows in a green jumpsuit was kicking on a tree and Naruto's eyes grew gigantic when he saw that the tree was starting to break, the green wierdo was also chanting something strange.

"YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH,YOUTH" while continuing to abuse the poor tree, finally he was finished and he wasn't even sweating! Naruto could only gape at the sight.

"YOSH! NOW THAT I'VE DONE 2000 KICKS ON MY LEFT LEG I WILL CHANGE TO MY RIGHT! IF I CANNOT DO THAT I WILL DO 3000 PUSH UPS! YOOOOOOOSH MY YOUTHFULLNESS IS ENDLESS!"

Naruto's brain shut down when a sunset on a beach suddenly appeared behind the freak.

* * *

Kisame was starting to get worried when Naruto froze and wasn't responding to his calls.

"oi, brat!...kid?...oi, Naruto? You okay?"

Suddenly Naruto unfroze and declared loudly

"I WILL BECOME A SCHOLAR I WILL NOT DO ANY PHSYCIAL WORK EVER!"

'oh crap, need to fix this fast' Kisame thought franticly

"Well, thats good and all Naruto, but if you only train your spiritual energy you will become incredibly lazy and spacing out, in the end you might even die! I heard about this one scholar who was so smart that his spiritual energy destroyed his physical energy that resulted in his heart being unable to beat!" he said dramatically while Naruto gasped "you might even loose the ability to talk because your mouth lacks the energy to open!"

Naruto' froze again as another repressed memory appeared.

* * *

Finally opened his eyes, hoping that the bushy eyebrowed freak was gone, alas this was not Naruto's lucky day.

"OH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL YOU ARE FINALLY HERE! YOU ARE ONLY 3 HOURS LATE TODAY!"

Naruto saw the giant eyebrow freak greeting another ninja, this one was walking in a lazy slouch with his eye half closed and looked like he was not even completely there, and as Naruto noticed that he was actually reading a orange colored book he also noticed that he had his hitai-ite covering his other eye, the only response this cyclops gave the bushy eyebrow guy was a grunt.

"YOU'RE SO HIP MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RUN AROUND KONOHA, IF I LOOSE I WILL RUN TO SUNA WITHOUT WATER AND BACK"

the cyclops gave him a lazy look and gave a small grunt in acknowledgment, the eyebrowed freak took off while the cyclops went over to a tree and sat down and read his book.

Naruto could only shake his head as he walked away and mourned the loss off his ice cream when he had fainted.

* * *

Kisame was starting to get freaked out, what was it with this kid? Stepping closer and raising his hand to give him a small slap to wake the kid up left him unprepared for Naruto to suddenly raise his hand to do a proclamation which ended in Naruto's fist crashing into Kisame's unprotected family jewels, giving a small whimper Kisame curled up on the ground while Naruto looked up into the sky.

"I WILL BECOME THE MOST BALANCED NINJA OFF ALL TIME! BOTH SMART AND STRONG!" his dramatic proclamation was ruined with another whimper from Kisame who looked up on the kid with tears in his eyes.

In a deadly whisper that would have been more terrifying if his voice hadn't been a bit higher than normal he gritted out "Run"

Naruto gulped before going into a full blown sprint, all that could be heard in the quiet forrest was the terrified voice of a small kid.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I DIDN'T MEAN IT"

* * *

dumidum, read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all reviews! and hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto...

* * *

Kisame donned a small smile as he and his traveling companion entered a small village

'Finally, I can get rid of that kid and continue on my travels.'

Naruto on the other hand was feeling quite down, here he had finally found an awesome grownup that actually took his time with explaining stuff!

After punishing him severely for accidentally harming Kisame's family jewels (he winced slightly as he remembered the noogie he had received, his scalp was still sore!)

Kisame had continued teaching Naruto about the basic's, what chakra was and how it was used, then he had seemingly gotten bored and told Naruto to review what he had learned and to practice a bit with it.

To Kisame this had been like heaven, the brat had been so busy and focused on his task that he didn't make any complaints like kids usually did about walking long distances, and so their trip went with Naruto trying to feel his own chakra, which he actually managed to do fairly quickly which surprised Kisame even if he didn't let it show.

Taking a sideways look at the brat Kisame thought about his own experience with learning and discovering his own chakra.

'The brat found his chakra so quickly since his reserves are so large for his age, to be able to get that much chakra without any official or unofficial ninja &/or clan training he needs to be influenced by something. A bloodline? Maybe. Experiment? Possibly. Freak accident? No… not on this kind of scale, he doesn't look especially fit either'

Shaking his head slightly Kisame banished these thoughts as he stopped in front of a small restaurant.

"Right, well…" Naruto stopped and looked questioningly up at him "since we will be splitting up here, let me treat you to a small dinner before I need to leave yeah?"

Looking suddenly sad Naruto gave him a puppy eyed expression with water gathering, Kisame's warning bells went off, a small chibi Kisame yelled out for him to run fast or something horrible was going to happen to him.

"S-S-S-So y-you w-want to d-dump me h-here?" tears where starting to fall out of his big cerulean colored eyes, streaking down over his cute whisker marks while sniffling slightly. A small chibi naruto with devil horns laughed sinisterly inside Naruto's head 'heh, try and get rid off me now! You are gonna teach me everything you know! Mwhahhahahahahaha'

Gulping slightly Kisame gave a quick look around and saw that many of the towns people had stopped up, whispering and talking low among themselves, thanks to his enhanced ninja hearing he could easily hear what most of them where saying.

"Look, that big mean man is going to leave his adorable kid here!?! What kind of father is that! How horrible"

one metaphorical dagger had stuck Kisame's heart, after all he had promised a long time ago to, when he first got kids, to be the best father ever!

"See there?" said a man to his own son "That my son is a failure, can't even take responsibility for his own actions! To think that people like that could become a father, scum of the earth!" the son looked at his father "I will never become a scum of the earth like him dad!"

Additionally two daggers hit him

An old lady talked to what looked like her grownup daughter "see! That's the kind of man you should stay away from! I can only imagine what happened to his wife if he is willing to abandon his child!" Spitting on he ground the old lady glared at Kisame with all the loathing she could muster, her daughter giving him the same look "Yeah mom, someone like him should be happy someone even gave him the honor of becoming a father!" and old man came up to them and gave Kisame a disgusted look "Yes, he should be on his knee's thanking the gods that someone was willing to even give him a second glance!"

The force of the words hit him like a sledgehammer, chibi kisame had become more and more depressed while listening to the talks now sitting in a corner of his mind with a cloud off doom hanging above him while muttering about how lucky he was to have a son like Naruto and that he didn't deserve any happiness, oh how horrible he was.

Shaking himself he quickly remembered that Naruto WASN'T his son and that he had no obligation to do anything for this little brat. Clearing his throat preparing to tell the kid to stuff it and be on his way, "Ye-" a large whimper broke out from Naruto and his puppy eyes seemed to grow even larger while more tears fell "I….I mean lets go eat some dinner before we head further on our journey!" he proclaimed while chuckling nervously.

The chibi devil Naruto grinned "SCORE!" while the real Naruto gave a large grin and hugged Kisame, which made all the towns people `awww´ and `It seemed like we misunderstood, what a family man after all!´

-

Thirty minutes later a gaping Kisame left a stunned audience after Naruto had cleared off everything on the `all you can eat´ table, muttering about child abuse and starving children followed the two out as Kisame suddenly wanted to get the hell out of this town.

-

"Right kid, where do you want to go?" Kisame finally asked when they got to a crossroad

A super exited Naruto who had also cleared out the dessert table and therefore was on a sugar rush out of this world answered chirpily "Otafuku Gai! I want to make new friends!" Kisame gave him a deadpanned look. 'Is he serious? Is that the place with the hock—well that might be a interesting place!' giving a small perverted laugh and quickly cleaning away the blood that had trickled down from his nose.

"Okay kid you're the boss! Let's go to Otafuku Gai!"

Exactly 0.02 seconds later.

"Teach me something!"

'This will be a very long walk'

* * *

I got some plans for the future which I think will surprise most people and Kisame will have a summon...  
Which will be extremely surprising and I highly doubt anyone else has used it before, or if someone has I've never read a story about it, so now you can guess about what it will be :)

review pretty please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own shit

Well, one thing I've learned is that I suck at writing fight scenes.  
Hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

This will be a more serious chapter, the fun will return next chapter, I hope.

* * *

Never give sugar to kids…EVER! This was going to become Kisame's golden rule in the years to come, the hell raiser that was known as Naruto had kept asking him about absolutely everything imaginable during their three hour march before he finally snapped and did a "Look! A three headed monkey!" while pointing behind Naruto followed by a quick neck chop.

"Damn brat, I'm starting to regret this already!" a irritated Kisame exclaimed after catching Naruto's body when he collapsed. 'I can't handle more of this today, time for a break, might as well go catch something to eat!'

After preparing a small fire and tucking Naruto in a sleeping bag Kisame let out a small sigh as a loose mist rolled out from the forest and surrounded the camp site. "There was a river a couple of clicks back weren't there? It will be fish for dinner then!" he said to himself before he seemingly blurred out of existence.

-

Fifteen minutes after Kisame had left the camp site a shadow jumped down from the tree and landed silently in front of the sleeping Naruto.

Looking down on the small child the shadow could only smile at his luck, finally he had found the kyuubi container, first he had lost the tracks in the bloody rainstorm then after getting back on track it had been in the company off a missing nin that he had no intention to aggravate.

People told stories about Hoshigaki Kisame to scare newbie's, a man that had survived during one of the bloodiest era's off the Hidden mist village and the elemental nation as a whole and still managed to climb his way to the top, was not someone you'd want to mess with.

And after all…you did not gain the nickname Monster of the Hidden Mist by being nice to puppies and kittens.

But now that the monster was gone he could finally complete his mission, drag this ungrateful little shit back to Konoha where it should grow up and become a loyal tool for the village dammit!

His thoughts where cut short when a kunai's lodged itself into his throat making him cough and gurgle as blood started to flow out of his wound.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts, let me help you with that" Said a eerily cheerful Kisame who suddenly appeared behind the dying nin, wrenching out the kunai, making blood flow out from his throat. "Stop pretending, it's embarrassing that you thought I would be fooled by something like that."

A voice rang out from a tree branch above him as the one he had killed melted into mud

"Hoshigaki Kisame, my mission do not concern you, leave the premises and you will be left alone during your stay in Fire country." The voice belonged to a ninja dressed in the usual hunter-nin garbs with a lion mask.

Kisame raised a eyebrow "Really? The moment you tried to follow me it became my business." Hefting samehada he smiled eerily and whispered "Hidden mist technique"

The loose mist suddenly thickened at a unnatural pace and Lion stiffened 'Damnit, I just need to distract him for a few minutes until my backup comes' finely tuned combat instincts alerted him towards the incoming danger and as he brought up a kunai to block a incoming strike coming from the left, a cruel laugh rang through the mist.

With the sound of metal meeting metal Kisame let out a sadistic laugh and while dragging the giant sword backwards he simply stated "Samehada doesn't cut! IT SHAVES!"

The hunter-nin could only look in horror as his hand was ripped off by something that looked like scales on the sword before melting into mud.

-

In another tree twenty meters away Lion could feel the chakra dispersion off his clone as it died and started planning his escape 'No way in hell am I going to fight that guy alone' preparing to make some more clones he suddenly jumped as his danger senses told him to get the fuck away and it was not a second to late as suddenly the tree he had been sitting in got speared by giant water spikes.

He quickly used a replacement technique with a squirrel to move further away from the blast zone which turned out to be a good idea as the water spikes transformed into a water dragon, which quickly drowned the poor squirrel and crushed it mercilessly against the nearest tree.

'Shit! How did he find me' was Lions desperate thoughts while he did a back flip to evade a mixture of kunais and shurikens. 'I need to get out of here!' deciding on a course of action Lion evaded another shuriken barrage and in a fluid motion pulled out a scroll from his belt while cutting his thumb on a small metal piece that was placed in all ANBU utility belts for exactly this purpose (it wasn't exactly efficient to remove his mask and biting his thumb after all) Smearing his blood on the seal he quickly tossed it in the air before turning around to run for his life.

After exactly three seconds a giant flash was produced by the scroll which blinded anyone or anything that had been looking in the direction of the scroll followed by a chain of explosions which leveled everything in a fifteen meter radius.

Adrenaline pumping wildly through his veins Lion barely managed to dodge another incoming kunai and as it passed by his enhanced hearing picked up the sound off a sizzling exploding note which was covering the kunai, he could only cover his face for extra protection before the following explosion slung him towards the ground where he did a quick roll to absorb the impact.

The mist had made him go in the wrong direction Lion noticed when he gathered his bearings, a little singed after the explosion and a bit blurry he saw the flickers off a shadow going through the mist, readying another kunai he tensed as the shadow seemed to come closer and closer.

When the shadow suddenly burst out of the mist with an almost impossible speed, bearing an insane grin and a giant sword coming down on him he pulled out his last trump card, letting out a chuckle he smirked behind his mask "Shadow Clone Explosion"

As the explosion rocked the forest, the real Lion had already grabbed Naruto who had woken up and had to be subdued before he could alert that damn Kisame.

'Ugh, so tired, I'll need to conserve my chakra now, but even that monster couldn't have gotten out of that unharmed!' Lion thought smugly as he adjusted the hogtied Naruto on his shoulder while the mist broke apart.

Tensing as he heard a small rustle he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the ANBU squad that had been assigned to follow him appear on the tree branch in front of him.

"Finally you're here, late as always! Anyway I got the brat now lets-"he was interrupted by the captain who blurred out and appeared next to him.

"I'll take the kid" the captain stated in a emotionless voice.

Shrugging, Lion gave Naruto to the captain who gently set Naruto on the ground before cutting off his bindings.

"What the h-" Lion was cut off as one of the other anbu's suddenly was behind him quickly restraining his arms behind his back and in one sweeping motion kicked his legs sideways and for one second Lion felt like he was flying before he was brutally smashed into the ground.

Coughing up blood after accidentally biting off a piece of his tongue Lion felt the illusions drop as the ANBU team transformed into three Kisame's. 'shit'

-

"If you're looking for your friends they have already been dealt with, I don't take kindly to being followed, makes me paranoid for some reason." The Kisame that had been masquerading as the anbu captain said jovially while bending down to grab Lions jaw.

Raising Lions chin he forced the hunter-nin to look into Kisame's eyes

"Why where you following me? I know you where after the brat considering you grabbed him and ran." Kisame asked as he let out a small burst of killing intent to make the subject more unbalanced, while the Kisame that was holding Lion twisted the hunter-nin's arms.

"I'll tell you nothing!" Lion wheezed out while his mind went into overdrive to figure a way to escape.

Kisame let out a chilling laugh "wrong answer" he looked over at Naruto who was standing there with a slightly frightened look on his face "Naruto" he said softly while motioning to the last clone to come over. "I told you I was a ninja right?" Naruto nodded slowly while his eyes darted from the blue man to the captive, Kisame rose to face Naruto.

"Well, I'm not really affilia- I mean not really friendly with my home village anymore" the clone walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder when the real Kisame, or what he thought was the real one continued. "and as such I'm a…independent contractor, which some villages takes offence to." Naruto's eyes wandered from the real Kisame to the prisoner, giving a small nod as a sign that he understood.

"It's not unusual that the different villages tries to kill me for a bounty, but this guy was after you." Pausing slightly while the clone gave Naruto a comforting squeeze. "do you know why they are after you?" he asked while Naruto gave a unconvincing act off shaking his head in denial. "Naruto?" he asked again a bit more forceful.

"I, I...." Naruto lowered his gaze to the forest floor "They don't like me there, they give me these looks, it's like they don't want me to exist" he said softly, Kisame could hear the pain in Naruto's voice

"I don't have any friends and they all whispers mean stuff when they think I can't hear them." Naruto's voice cracked slightly and the clone Kisame lifted Naruto up into a hug.

"What do they say Naruto?" Kisame asked

"T-They whisper something about a demon, that I'm a bad influence and that I should have died" his blue eyes where starting to fill up with unshed tears "they don't know I can hear them, everything they whisper I hear, it's not my fault I was born?" he asked while tears started to drop.

-You where never supposed to be like this, it would have been better if you had never been born-

Kisame shook his head to dispel the voice off his father. 'After all. He got what he deserved in the end'

Kisame looked back at the prisoner, he had kept a eye on him during Naruto's talk and had seen how he had stiffened when mentioning the word demon.

'The only active demons in recent times has been the tree tailed turtle in Kiri and the k-' his mind froze at the implications 'No way… Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox, Naruto was a jinchūriki, or something similar, the tainted chakra, it reminds me of Utakata now that I think about it.' He barely held back a shit eating grin 'To think that this brat is something so dangerous…and valuable'

Kisame was broken out of his musings when he heard a sniffle from Naruto who was clinging to the Kisame clone who was starting to look a bit lost.

"Naruto, I think I might know why they don't like you" he said softly.

-

Lion's eyes widened, he tried to shake himself free from the clone that was holding him, but the sudden movement made his arms which was held in a vice-grip, break with a audible snap.

Letting out a grunt of pain through clenched teeth, he noticed that his right arm now had a bone sticking out from his elbow, clenching his teeth even harder he rolled slightly to the left while pushing his right arm into the unsuspecting clone's abdomen, the bone pierced the clone which burst into water.

Rolling to his knees Lion locked eyes with Naruto before he opened his mouth and spat out a small needle coated in his own personal bland of poison. 'If we can't have him. No one will!' a second later he met his death when his head was viciously ripped from his body courtesy of samehada.

The water clone tried to shield Naruto but it was already too late.

To Naruto it felt like a mosquito bite, until the pain started that is, a few minutes later Naruto felt a horrible pain through his entire body and he let out a scream.

Kisame had instantly made more clones and ordered them to remove all trace off him and Naruto. 'Damn it, kid. I let my guard down for a second and you are paying the price.' Taking Naruto from his clone he gave a last look around the clearing before jumping through the trees.

He had a new mission now!

Get the brat to a doctor.

* * *

R&R please, need feedback on how to improve ya know :)


	7. Interlude

Short update, busy as hell.

disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Groggily Naruto opened his eyes, quickly clenching them shut again and groaning slightly because of the bright lights.

"Oh you're awake?" a soft female voice exclaimed from the other side of the room.  
Naruto slowly opened his eyes again to look at the owner of the voice; it was a young woman with short silver hair with two long braids hanging down on the right side, dressed in a black kimono.

She gave Naruto a comforting smile while crossing the room, as she got closer Naruto noticed that she was quite tall for a woman.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice broke him out of his reverie as she knelt beside the bed and gently placed a hand on his forehead.

"A-Ah, I'm feeling fine" he croaked out, suddenly realizing that his mouth and throat where extremely dry.

"That's good" the woman said as she gave him another gentle smile, Naruto thought she looked quite beautiful when she smiled and he grinned back.

"Yeah! Nothing can keep the amazing Uzumaki Naruto down!" he proclaimed in a loud voice before letting out a nasty cough, the woman frowned slightly and she quickly produced a glass of water.

"Here drink this" Naruto grabbed the glass and chugged it down. "Slowly" she chastised and he quickly gave her an apologetic look.

'Ah that hit the spot' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to remember what had happened. 'There was that guy with the mask, and then…'

"Kisame!" he exclaimed suddenly, looking franticly around, trying to spot the big blue man.

"Ah, calm down Naruto-kun" the silver haired woman said while trying to keep him sitting down in the bed. "You're father is helping my master, he will be here shortly"

Naruto relaxed into the bed, before jumping up again "ah! That's right, who the hell are you! And who's your master!" he questioned fiercely while pointing his finger at her, the dramatic effect was cut short when Naruto's bedcovers slid down on the floor and he noticed that he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers.

Blushing up a storm Naruto snapped up the bedcovers and hid under it, muttering the phrase "It didn't happen, it didn't happen" over and over again.

The woman had to restrain herself from laughing and pushed on, pretending that the embarrassing situation never happened.

"That's right, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Kotetsu Isane" hearing a quick "hello" from under the covers she continued.

"My master is Unohana Retsu and we are traveling doctors from an organization known as Seretei" Isane finished as Naruto cautiously peeked out from the covers.

"Doctors? Seretei?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, your father was lucky to find us, the poison you had been infected with was very lethal, and to be completely honest with you it's a miracle that you are alive." She said with unshed tears gathering in her eyes 'Who could even consider poisoning a child with something like that' was the question she had been asking herself for the last few days after Kisame had brought Naruto to their temporary clinic.

Wiping away the water threatening to spill over with her sleeves she smiled at Naruto "Your father was very worried about you, he will be delighted to see you up again."

Naruto looked downcast "Why do you call him my father?"

Looking perplexed Isane tilted her head slightly "Well, that's what he told us, you mean that he isn't your father? He was honestly so distressed about your condition that we did not even consider the possibility that he was lying." She got a thoughtful look "We where kind of wondering why you didn't look more, you know. Blue" she finished sheepishly.

-

Naruto hadn't really been listening after the first sentence, he was already in his own world the same sentence repeating itself indefinitely 'Well, that's what he told us' Someone had actually thought of him as family? HIM? Tearing up he started to sob slightly.

-

Oh no! Isane could only look in horror as Naruto started to cry, what was it that she said? Did he take offence to being compared to Kisame? Oh what would her master say?!? _"So it took you how many minutes from the patient waking up to making him cry?"_

She had to do something, but what would help him? A light bulb flashed above her head 'Right, I know! I'll just do what Retsu-sama did when I had nightmares when I was younger!'

Carefully she scooped Naruto into a hug, she could feel him stiffening from the unfamiliar contact, and she frowned. Seems she would have to have a very important conversation with her master when she got back.

Burying himself further into the embrace, Naruto relaxed 'This feels so good, no wonder those other kids always started to cry every time they scratched a knee if they received something like this!" he could feel himself drifting back into sleep as Isane started to sing a lullaby.

He gave one last look at Isane and mumbled drowsily "Thank you" before he succumbed to his need to rest.

* * *

Yes those are the Bleach characters.  
No there won't be any abilities from the bleach series (not any big ones at least), I just like how they look and their characters fit in with my story.


End file.
